Crescent the Hedgehog
|age = 35 |birthday = unknown |debut = Life of Heroes 4 |alignment = Neutral-Villain (formerly), Good |role = Admin of Glitchypalooza |home = unknown |species = Mobian Hedgehog |gender = Female |height = 3' 5" |weight = 73 lb. |weapon = Pokémon |transformations = NA | family = NA ______________________ | allies = Sabir the Hedgehog (Boyfriend/Deceased), her Pokémon Team, Luna Moonstone, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sia Sapphire, Pinky, Pessimis (formerly) ______________________ | enemies = MissingNo. | nicknames = NA | status = Alive }} Crescent is a hedgehog who serves as one of Pessimis' Captains in Life of Heroes RP 4. She is also a highly skilled pokemon trainer, with her team consisting of high leveled pokemon. History Early Life Starting at the age of ten, Crescent pursuited her dream to be a great pokemon trainer and maybe one day defeat one region's Elite Four and Champion, to which she nearly reached once. Eventually she settled down with her pokemon and soon met Sabir the Hedgehog, who would become her boyfriend soon after they met. However after the research facility that Sabir was working at was invaded, Crescent entered a serious state of depression for years after hearing Sabir was killed in the invasion. However her pokemon team helped her out is it, albeit slowly, before Crescent decided to restart her travels with her team. Captain of Pessimis Over the four month break between LoH3 and LoH4 Crescent was encountered by Pessimis and became a Captain for the Uncharted Island. The reasons why is currently unknown. Pokémon Team 'Gardevoir' Gender: Female Level: 85 Move Set: Moonblast, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Shadow Ball Gardevoir is the the strongest of Crescent's pokemon and the first to have appeared in the RP, first being asked by Crescent to bring Luna to her. Gardevoir later appears to fight the heroes along side Crobat but was defeated. Gardevoir seems to be the closest pokemon to Crescent, quickly reassuring her when she apologizes. But Gardevoir also deeply cared for her fellow pokemon, as shown when she immediately tended to heal Crobat when it was hurt from one of Q-Pid's arrows. 'Aegislash' Gender: Male Level: 51 Move Set: Sacred Sword, King's Sheild, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide Aegislash is one of Crescent's top three strongest pokemon on her team. Aegislash first appears to protect Crescent when Lucas tries to attack her with PK Fire. He soon then fought the heroes alongside Galvantula and Lucario, being the last of the three to be defeated. 'Galvantula' Gender: Male Level: 50 Move Set: Electroweb, Electro Ball, Sucker Punch, Single Beam Galvantula first appeared in the RP facing the heroes soon after Crescent claimed that she was going to glitchify Luna, with the help of Lucario and Aegislash. However it soon fell in battle, being the first to faint from Pinky's cold fire. 'Crobat' Gender: Male Level: 70 Move Set: Air Slash, Confuse Ray, Cross Poison, Venoshock Crobat is one of Crescent's top three strongest pokemon. She first mentions Crobat when she meets the heroes, saying she learned how to treat all different kinds of poisons from raising him. Crobat later appeared to fight with Gardevoir agenst the heroes after they defeated Aegislash, Galvantula, and Lucario. But despite putting up a hard fight, Crobat eventually fainted in the fight soon before Gardevoir's defeat. 'Lucario' Gender: Male Level: 50 Move Set: Aura Shear, Bone Rush, Power-Up Punch, Metal Claw Lucario first debuted facing the heroes alongside Galvantula and Aegislash, but fainted during the fight. Trivia *Crescent's line, "A friend of a friend is a friend" is a direct quote from Cream the Rabbit in Sonic Rush. *Each phase of the boss fight with Crescent's Pokemon show a representative for each generation of Pokemon going from 6th to 1st. **Aegislash represented Generation 6 **Galvantula represents Generation 5 **Lucario represents Generation 4 **Gardevoir represents Generation 3 **Crobat represents Generation 2 **And although it's not Crescent's Pokemon, MissingNo. represents Generation 1. Gallery Crescent's Team.png|Crescent with her team Crescent hedgehog2.PNG|Crescent's early design Crescent's Gardevoir2.gif Crescent's Aegislash2a.gif Crescent's Aegislash2b.gif Crescent's Lucario2.gif Crescent's Galvantula2.gif Crescent's Crobat2.gif Category:Females Category:OCs Category:SierraSia Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:C